Shosuro Eiriasu
Shosuro Eiriasu was a Shosuro Actor serving the Scorpion Clan. He had served the Scorpion in a long term mission as Kakita Bikan, a blind musician of the Crane Clan. Masters of Court, pp 103-104 After his wedding he became a member of the Crab Clan, Yasuki Bikan. Tactical Redeployment, by Rusty Priske Bikan Eiriasu was specifically trained for a long term mission infiltrating the Crane. He started by making small performances while studying everything he could of the Kakita Artisan School to maintain accuracy. The 'blind' persona granted him the ability to learn more secrets as that those around him dismissed his presence, speaking when they would not in front of a 'whole person.' Winter Court - 1168 This led to his being invited to be a minor part of the Crane delegation to the Imperial Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo of 1168. In this position, he was able to pass so many Crane secrets that the Scorpion nearly tipped their hand and had to take extra care to not reveal their valuable asset. Eiriasu's spying activities played a major role in the Crane Clan's problems during the early weeks of Winter Court, and forced the Crane to adopt extremely paranoid and cautious methods in order to keep their negotiations secure. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 3 Eiriasu sniffed out the routes which the Crane would use to deliver their gifts of rice to the Crab Clan. The hope was that the Scorpion might be able to intercept some of these shipments and steal them for their own use. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 4 Framing Jorihime Eiriasu work allowed to inflict several humiliating political defeats on the Crane early on by leaking information to the . This directly contributed to an incident in which a senior Crane representative lost his face and disgraced himself in court, forcing him to commit seppuku. Doji Jorihime was a major force in keeping the Crane a viable faction after this disaster. She became a target for Eiriasu who stole one of her hairpins, hoping to plant it in an incriminating location, but then dithered long enough that she discovered the theft and was able to defuse the threat. Later, he attempted a much bolder stratagem by teaming up with Shosuro Higatsuku to forge a letter from Doji Domotai accusing Jorihime of being a Gozoku. This gambit ultimately failed, when Ikoma Kyoro proved the letter false. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 5 Marriage Another result of this court was an attempt to improve Crab – Crane relations through marriage. 'Bikan' was betrothed to the new Ruby Champion, Yasuki Miliko, who married him at the end of Winter Court in 1169. This would have great benefits to the Scorpion, but resumption of the Yasuki conflict had delayed things. He took his wife's family name and Clan. Yasuki Daimyo (Regent) For a time after the abdication of Yasuki Jinn-Kuen from the daimyo position, Bikan held the position as Regent. With no clear heir, Jinn-Kuen left his subordinates to put forth their best candidate to the Crab Champion. After leading the Crab to remarkable successes during the Winter Court of 1199, Yasuki Tono was chosen as successor. Bikan remained as a key adviser and used his close ties with the Scorpion to his advantage. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire Destroyer War In 1172 the Jade Champion Kuni Daigo requested assistance from the Emerald Magistrate. Miliko was allowed to depart with a military force, and she would march alongside her husband. When he knew the front line had reached the Scorpion lands, Eiriasu decided to remain in the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo, rather to return to his homeland, where his cover could be exposed by happenstance. See also * Shosuro Eiriasu/Meta Category:Scorpion Clan Members Actor Shosuro Eiriasu Kakita Bikan Yasuki Bikan